


Штопор

by fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, TylerAsDurden



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, poem
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 08:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerAsDurden/pseuds/TylerAsDurden
Summary: Магнус падает





	Штопор

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: верлибр  
> Примечание: g≈9,81
> 
> Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213526240.htm 
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

Магнус падает в бездну.  
Девять. Запятая. Восемь. Один.  
Кретин.  
Ещё один такт, оборот, скачок.  
«Я не исчезну!..» —   
говорит, исчезая, последний в мире сверчок.  
Горошина. Зелень моих полей.  
Змея за пазухой.  
Воспоминания и осколки того, что закрыто наглухо.  
Налей.  
Выпей. Закуска для слабаков.  
Затерялась среди облаков  
леди.  
Греки, конечно же, знали толк   
в трагедии,  
но маску не прирастить к лицу,  
как не вытравить  
это, неугомонное, в клетке ребер.  
От любого шрама останется только нить;  
тело служит любовнику — не бойцу;  
перед рассветом чернее черного тени;  
воздух слаще, значит была гроза;  
волна не страшна скале.  
(А та,   
что хранила в своей утробе,  
Встала и вышла вон,  
чтобы он...)  
Пустота.  
Иллюзия седины ничего не изменит.  
Так почему с ней легче смотреть в глаза  
отражению в зеркале?  
Немые крики не предназначены достигать ушей.  
Смейся, живи, пей.  
Наладится то, что не будет истёрто в прах.  
Страх.  
И почти бесполезно  
чувство, тонкое как сатин.  
Девять. Запятая. Восемь. Один.  
Магнус падает в бездну.


End file.
